


never thought you'd be so damn hard to replace

by mischief_managed



Series: positions [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Barebacking, Casual Sex, Drunk Sex, Friends With Benefits, Light Angst, M/M, Makeup Sex, Post-Timeskip, Riding, Side AtsuHina, all of hinata's friends are in love with other people, hinata is sad and heartbroken BUT i'm here to fix it, nothing like some sweet missionary, side oihina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29120892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischief_managed/pseuds/mischief_managed
Summary: He was alone. He was 22 years old and he was fucking lonely. Everyone around him had someone. The friends that he’d slept with had always found their people eventually. He never wanted to get to know any of his one-night stands. When he actually liked someone the relationships never got anywhere. And when they did, they fizzled out because the only thing Hinata could see was jet black hair and cobalt blue eyes.How was it fair that Kageyama could still haunt Hinata after all these years when Kageyama didn’t give a fuck about him?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: positions [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017465
Comments: 8
Kudos: 172





	never thought you'd be so damn hard to replace

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG things got so busy with the holidays, and then I started a new job, and dsjdakjdl i'm busy adulting and it sucks. but kagehina is finally making an appearance in this series!! thank u to caia for helping push this fic through all my moments of writer's block. this is so much longer than i anticipated lmao but oh well
> 
> title is from 'off the table' by ariana grande ft. the weeknd (which i honestly skip every time i listen to the album lol but lyrically it's chef's kiss)

“Damn, Chibi-chan,” Oikawa breathed out with a heavy sigh, falling into a heap on the bed. “Or maybe I shouldn’t call you that anymore? Because you are _not_ a chibi down _there_ that’s for sure, heh…”

Oikawa hid his giggles in Hinata’s neck as the redhead flopped down next to him. Still catching his breath from his own orgasm just a few minutes ago, Hinata responded with a blush, “Oikawa-san, you’re embarrassing me.”

The taller man laughed softly, but as the post-orgasm haze began to die down, the silence around them began to settle. Everything felt foreign to Hinata – the darkness, this hotel room, the softness of the sheets, the arm around his waist tracing circles into his skin. For all the dancing the two of them had done around their rather obvious attraction to each other over the past week that Oikawa had been in Rio, _this_ should have been much more satisfying. 

On the surface, it was great – it felt good to finally cut to the chase, to pursue and be pursued. Getting his hands on the Grand King in more ways than just volleyball felt like a victory in itself. But deep down, there was something that sex wasn’t going to solve. To be fair, the feeling wasn’t limited to just Oikawa – it crept up on Hinata every time he would see someone. It would be nice if it would stop making itself known right now.

“Who would’ve thought, huh?” Oikawa remarked, breaking the silence and pointing out what both of them were thinking.

“I can see the headlines now: ‘Little Giant conquers the Great King,’” Hinata laughed, pulling Oikawa further into his arms and peppering kisses into his temple. He pushed away the visions of raven hair and disappointed cobalt eyes. He was allowed to enjoy this. He _needed_ to enjoy this.

“I think _I_ was doing the conquering when I had you pinned against the wall earlier,” Oikawa bantered, tangling his legs with Hinata’s.

“That’s not what you were saying once I started fucking you, though,” countered Hinata, tilting the brunette’s chin toward him and pulling him in for a kiss. 

“You really grew up, Shouyou-chan,” Oikawa hummed once he pulled away. Hinata blushed again at the comment but relief swept over him like a wave. He was so afraid it was going to be awkward, but he clearly didn’t need to worry about that.

It was good to forget.

“After all these years I’d sure hope I did,” Hinata snorted, but there was no bite to it.

Oikawa rolled his eyes but snuggled into the redhead’s neck as the silence surrounded them again. At least this time it was more comfortable.

“By the way,” Oikawa started. “What happened with you and Tobio-chan?”

Hinata sighed and tensed. It was just like Oikawa to bring up something like that after sex.

“We talk occasionally but not much,” replied Hinata shortly. “Ever since we broke up we don’t really have much of a reason to, anyway. Either way, it was high school. It doesn’t matter much now. He’s on the national team doing his thing.”

Oikawa hummed in response. Hinata changed the subject.

“What about you and Iwaizumi-san?” he asked. Hinata had actually been wondering that all week; he’d hate to be a homewrecker after all.

It was Oikawa’s turn to tense up. “Uh...we’re on a break,” he replied simply.

“Oh. Sorry,” Hinata faltered. He was glad the darkness of the room hid his reddening face. “Are you guys gonna be okay?”

The taller man resumed rubbing circles into Hinata’s arm. He was quiet for a bit as he contemplated his answer. “Yeah, I think we will be,” he said softly. “Iwa-chan’s like...my soulmate, or whatever. We’ll always be okay eventually.”

“How do you know?” Hinata asked, surprised at the words leaving his mouth.

“Hmm,” Oikawa hummed again in thought. “Have you ever met anyone whose heartstrings attach to you so effortlessly, that no matter how far apart you both are, they still tug at yours?”

Hinata wasn’t sure what exactly he was expecting Oikawa to say. He certainly wasn’t expecting to feel every instance of regret, sadness, and longing bubble under his skin.

“Yeah,” he replied finally, once he felt like the emotions were pushed away again. “Yeah, I do.”

*****

“I just think this is the most realistic course of action to take right now,” said Kageyama. It was as if he’d been rehearsing it – big words delivered with smooth precision and just the right amount of emotion to hide whatever his true feelings were.

Hinata called bullshit, but the sting of being broken up with was seriously getting in the way of his ability to say that. He stayed silent as he tried to fight back the tears welling up in his eyes as his brain processed what was happening.

The raven-haired boy went on. His gaze was everywhere but Hinata. “I’ve been getting scouted, and you said you don’t know if you want to play volleyball after high school,” he explained. “Whatever team I choose I’m going to be really busy, and I don’t know if we’ll be able to have time for each other–”

“How do you know that?!” the ginger cut him off. To his annoyance, the tears he’d been holding in were leaking now. Kageyama flinched and his frown deepened. “I might not know for sure what I’m doing yet, but I’ve been getting offers too!”

Kageyama paused. “You never told me that,” he said softly.

“Because I didn’t think you’d care! You were so caught up with yourself and everyone else was so fucking caught up with _your_ offers, you didn’t even bother to _pretend_ to care about mine!” Shouyou yelled, voice rising with every word he spoke. “Even after all these years you still don’t think I’m as good as you.”

“That’s not true–”

“You’ve made it very clear that it is, Tobio!” the redhead laughed humorlessly. “Even right now, while you’re breaking up with me all you’re talking about is yourself and what _you_ want and what _you_ think is best.”

Kageyama took a step back from where he was standing across from Hinata, hands clenched at his sides and mouth agape in surprise. Hinata looked at the other boy, jaw set and breaths coming in quick puffs as his anger began to deplete.

It was a dark, starry Wednesday and the pair of them were walking each other home as they did almost every night for the past three years. These walks were usually a source of comfort for Hinata; tangling his fingers with the raven-haired setter, swinging their arms as they talked about everything and nothing, sharing soft but loving kisses as they bid each other adieu for the night. But right now, Hinata felt everything but comfort.

He felt angry, lost, confused, sad. But most of all: he was pissed off.

How could Kageyama stand there, the pale glow of the moonlight reflecting on his blueberry eyes and dark raven hair shining with the light of the stars, how could he stand there and look so damn beautiful while breaking Hinata’s heart to pieces?

And a week before graduation too.

“You know what,” Hinata interrupted the moment of silence, standing up straight and shoving his shaking hands in the deep pockets of his uniform. “You’re probably right. We should break up. You should do your own thing like you always end up doing and I’ll do my own thing too. If that’s what you want and if that’s what you think is best, fine. You’re the genius between us, so I should listen to you, right?”

“Hinata, wait,” Tobio began, reaching out to take his partner’s hand. “Let’s just take a little more time to talk about this–”

Shouyou snatched his hand out from the other boy’s grip, flashing Kageyama his signature grin and beginning to walk in the other direction towards his home. He buried deep the overwhelming sadness that was once again threatening to spill over the surface of his facade. “No, that’s okay, YamaYama-kun,” Hinata smiled, eyes crinkled in the way he knew Kageyama loved. “I don’t think there’s much else to talk about. It’s getting late so we should both head home. I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?”

With that, Hinata turned his back to his now ex-boyfriend, making the trek home as the starry night sky shined above him. He didn’t bother looking back to see if Tobio was following him.

It was only when he got home, his mother still at work and Natsu staying at a friend's house, that he sat in his empty house alone and allowed himself to cry.

*****

It was nice to forget sometimes.

Hinata always thought it was kind of funny that you could live your life to the fullest extent in the time after having your heart broken by the one person you entrusted with it – follow your dreams, achieve the things that at one point you never thought possible – and still feel a little empty. So yeah, it was nice to forget how pathetic it felt years after the pain had dulled.

It was also perfectly convenient when Hinata would come across someone who needed to forget, too.

And that was how he ended up in the shower with a mouthful of Miya Atsumu’s cock after practice. 

“ _Fuck_ , Shouyou-kun,” Atsumu muttered under his breath as the water of the shower beat around them heavily. He threaded his fingers through ginger hair. “Didn’t know you could suck dick like this.”

Hinata hummed around the blonde’s dick, head bobbing, as he got a hand on himself. The hot water was good for washing away the involuntary tears that welled up the deeper he took his teammate. 

It worked out. The MSBY Black Jackals felt like home – after being in Brazil for a couple of years, being contracted by a V-League team with guys Hinata had looked up to previously was a dream come true. Miya Atsumu was particularly overjoyed at the reality that his promise to set for Hinata could be fulfilled. 

It was just Hinata’s luck that his upcoming first game as a Black Jackal was against the Schweiden Adlers – Kageyama’s team. His stomach did somersaults at the thought. He didn’t even bother to shoot Tobio a text to tell him he was coming back to Japan. How would he react to seeing him on the court in just a month from now? 

Hinata told all this to Atsumu. Conveniently enough, Atsumu was in a similar situation that involved none other than their very own Black Jackals teammate, Sakusa Kiyoomi.

“Why not ease some of the stress?” Atsumu had suggested, once the rest of the team had gone their separate ways for the evening. They had been helping each other do some final stretches and bonding over their shared love life problems when the taller man leaned into Hinata’s ear.

In hindsight, getting involved with a teammate – again – was a bad idea. But _god,_ Hinata was horny and anxious, and what better way to get it out of his system? 

Hinata was pulled from his thoughts when he felt Atsumu pull him off his dick.

“Stand up and face the wall, Shou,” Atsumu commanded. Hinata obeyed. He liked feeling filthy like this.

The blonde reached just outside the stall for a condom and Hinata’s bottle of lube – they knew what was going to happen. Forehead to the bathroom tiles and water beating down his back, Hinata mentally prepared himself. 

“Ready?” asked Atsumu, returning after a moment. He ran a finger down Hinata’s spine, slowing down the closer he got to the ginger’s hole. Hinata shivered.

“Yeah,” Hinata breathed out, his mind hazy with lust and his damp orange hair sticking to his forehead.

He gasped out a moan as Atsumu inserted a finger in. Soon enough, one finger became two and two became three and Hinata was a whimpering mess under Atsumu’s touch. 

“God, you’re hot,” Atsumu whispered into his shoulder, and fuck, Hinata was so glad everyone else had left. 

“Tsumu, if you don’t fuck me already…” Hinata trailed off as Atsumu pulled out, missing the pressure inside him.

“Impatient,” Atsumu tsked but lined himself up anyway. He pushed his cock inside and all of Hinata’s thoughts went to mush as he grabbed at the shower wall for some sort of leverage. All the thoughts that were threatening to consume him earlier were dissipating with every thrust and being replaced by shocks of pleasure.

Hinata’s vision went white as he came. His legs were shaking from the mix of a lengthy practice and the position he was in. 

He could keep doing this. It helped with pushing away the pain.

*****

“ _Ouch_ , Bakageyama!” Hinata yelled, rubbing his elbow in pain as said dumbass laughed above him. 

“That didn’t hurt,” Kageyama bantered, but his voice was soft and fond.

Hinata pouted. “You can’t tell _me_ what hurts and what doesn’t!”

The dark-haired boy sat up from where he was straddling Hinata’s waist. They were both still in uniform after their daily walk to Hinata’s home after school. He gazed at the ginger below him, cheeks ruddy and brown eyes full of youthful sparkle.

“You’re right. I’m sorry,” Kageyama began, and Hinata should’ve known the moment he let an apology leave his mouth that it wasn’t going to be good for him. Like hell, Tobio would apologize for something he wasn’t actually sorry for. “I’ll make it up to you.”

And before Hinata knew it, he was being attacked on all sides with tickles, long fingers digging into his torso, his stomach, every vulnerable swatch of skin available. Kageyama leaned forward to place kisses on Hinata’s neck. The ginger could feel the smiles against his skin and it made his chest bubble with fondness as his laughter filled the room. 

“Kageyama!” he yelped and kicked at every touch. “Tobio, stop it!”

To Hinata’s relief, Kageyama finally let up and collapsed next to him, draping an arm over the smaller boy and pulling him close. Hinata turned onto his side and was met with deep sapphire eyes as he caught his breath. How lucky he was to love someone so beautiful.

 _Love._ The thought caught Hinata by surprise. They’d been dating for a few months now after finally confessing at the end of their first year, but this was the first time Hinata had really considered the possibility that he was in _love_ with Kageyama. It made him feel warm and his brain buzzed. 

They never said it to each other before. Hinata, impatient and impulsive as he was with most things, was careful and considerate of Kageyama when they were alone. He didn’t want to mess up what they had. But staring into his eyes and wrapped in his arms...for the first time, Hinata was completely sure of his feelings for the other boy.

“I love you,” he smiled. He felt Kageyama stiffen next to him and watched his eyes widen. Hinata rolled his eyes and sighed; he knew how the dark-haired boy reacted when he was in brief states of shock. “Don’t freak out, Bakageyama. You’re annoying when you freak out.”

“I – what?!? Why would I freak out?!?” Kageyama sputtered, but Hinata just laughed and nuzzled into him. 

“You’re doing it right now!” the ginger pointed out, voice muffled from where he was face-planted in Kageyama’s chest. “You don’t have to say it back or anything. I just wanted to tell you how I felt.”

Kageyama seemed to calm down at this, but suddenly he pushed Hinata away. The smaller boy felt his stomach drop but he waited.

“Um,” Kageyama started, his voice dropping low. He bit his lip as he looked for the words. “I love you, too.”

“Don’t say it if you don’t mean it–” Hinata began but Kageyama cut him off.

“But I do mean it. I’ve been wanting to say it for some time now but I was waiting for the right time.”

“Really?!”

“Yes.”

“You should’ve just said it, dumbass!”

“I was nervous, you idiot!” The taller boy was blushing furiously.

Hinata laughed and kissed Kageyama, melting into it. He was full of joy and he needed to make sure Kageyama knew just how much he loved him.

The bedroom door slammed open suddenly and the young couple pulled away. “Shouyou, it’s time for dinner!” Natsu shouted, seemingly unaware of what she interrupted. “Mommy says to bring YamaYama-san, too.”

Just as quickly as she came in, the orange-haired little girl was bounding away in a flash. Hinata turned to look back at Kageyama, who was still bright crimson. The ginger took his hand as he sat up in the bed.

“Come on, let’s eat,” said Hinata, urging the other boy up. He grinned at Kageyama, hoping it showed just how happy he was to be his, and Kageyama smiled softly and squeezed his hand in response.

*****

Hinata and Atsumu had a solid routine going in the month leading up to the Adlers game.

On days when Sakusa would be particularly standoffish toward Atsumu, he was rough and dominating with Hinata. The timing was always perfect – when Hinata’s feelings threatened to mess with his head (which was embarrassingly often) he was more than happy to let Atsumu have his way with him. 

On his knees in the empty locker room giving sloppy head, in Atsumu’s lap in the back of his car riding him while the blonde called him filthy names in his ear, in his own bed on all fours being fucked so hard the bed frame creaked – it was all a great distraction. Hinata didn’t realize how much he enjoyed submitting to Atsumu completely and how much being debauched and degraded turned him on.

It was the perfect arrangement, too: not a single thing about their friendship or how they worked as teammates changed because of the sex. Hinata knew the rendezvous wouldn’t last forever, but he would savor every moment that he could anyway. Atsumu would still be Hinata’s closest friend on the team regardless of what happened.

“Hey, Shouyou-kun,” said Atsumu, catching up to Hinata after practice ended a little early that day. It was four days until the Adlers match. 

“What’s up, Tsumu?” greeted Hinata, taking a swig of his Gatorade.

“Can we get some food and talk for a bit?” he asked earnestly.

“Yeah, of course,” replied Hinata without a second thought. He’d never turn down a hangout with Atsumu, but if he was asking to talk, maybe it might actually be serious. After all, Atsumu wasn’t a particularly cautious person. He was brash, impulsive, and said what he felt. 

Once they found a cafe a short distance away from the gym and ordered, Atsumu took a deep breath and changed the subject of their casual conversation.

“We gotta stop having sex,” he said finally. He looked nervous for once.

“Oh,” said Hinata dumbly. He wasn’t upset or anything...it just wasn’t what he was expecting to hear as he was eating his sandwich. “Okay, that’s fine. What changed?”

Atsumu sighed with relief. “Uh, things worked out. With Omi-Omi,” he replied. His face appeared to soften. “It turns out my feelings weren’t as unrequited as I thought.”

Hinata smiled; he was genuinely happy for his friend. “Tsumu, that’s great.”

The blonde looked down bashfully. “Yeah, I’m real excited about it,” he beamed. “Fuck, Shouyou, I’ve been waiting so long for him. I didn’t think it was gonna happen for real.”

There was a pang of _something_ in Hinata’s chest as he listened to Atsumu go on about the new developments in he and Sakusa’s relationship as they ate. He was jealous. Not because he couldn’t have Atsumu anymore, but because he wanted what Atsumu had.

The realization hurt, but he kept smiling and encouraging Atsumu through their meal and until they parted ways to go home for the evening. Once he stepped into the safety of his apartment, Hinata’s composure cracked and the thoughts he had become so good at pushing away bubbled up again.

He was alone. He was 22 years old and he was fucking lonely. Everyone around him had _someone._ The friends that he’d slept with had always found their people eventually. He never wanted to get to know any of his one-night stands. When he actually liked someone the relationships never got anywhere. And when they did, they fizzled out because the only thing Hinata could see was jet black hair and cobalt blue eyes.

How was it fair that Kageyama could still haunt Hinata after all these years when Kageyama didn’t give a fuck about him? 

Hinata went straight to bed and turned out his lights even though it was still early at night.

 _What is wrong with me?_ He thought to himself as he buried his face in his pillow. _Why does everyone leave? Why can’t I love again? Why can’t I heal?_

There were four days until Hinata would be seeing Kageyama for the first time in years. Four days until he had to play with him like old times. Four days for him to get his shit together – he wasn’t here for a relationship, he was here to play the game he loved on a court he’d worked his ass off to be on.

Hinata fell asleep with red-rimmed eyes.

*****

Hinata could hear the rowdy spectators from inside the locker room. His nerves were on fire and his stomach was threatening to empty. In just minutes he would be playing his first match as a Black Jackal, his first match as a professional volleyball player. In just minutes he’d be playing his ex.

“You good, Chibi-chan?” asked Bokuto as they lined up at the locker room entrance. Hinata didn’t bother to look in the mirror, but he knew he must’ve looked terrified. “You look a little pale.”

The ginger gritted his teeth and took a sip of water. “First game jitters,” he replied.

Bokuto-san, ever the good friend, understood. “Don’t worry too much, Shou-chan,” he comforted, patting him on the shoulder. “No matter what happens, remember that you deserve to be here just as much as any of us do. Once you get into the thrill of the game, the nerves will pass.”

Hinata sighed. It wasn’t much, but the words of encouragement were helpful. “Thank you, Bokuto-san.”

Bokuto flashed him a bright grin and soon enough they were being ushered into the gymnasium to the uproar of the crowd, the commentators announcing each of their names. Hinata was the last to enter as the newest member, and as his name was called the cheers seemed to get louder.

Looking to his upper right, Hinata caught sight of his old Karasuno teammates with banners and noisemakers, and his heart soared. He waved and sent them an ear-splitting smile.

The Black Jackals lined up at the baseline of their side of the court. They would be announcing the Schweiden Adlers entrance next, preparing for the pre-game formalities. Hinata held his breath.

The announcer rattled off the names of the Adlers players one by one.

“And finally, we have #20, fan-favorite setter, Kageyama Tobio!” the announcer called. The crowd went wild, and he heard Karasuno get loud again.

Hinata’s breath hitched as he watched Kageyama jog out to his spot at the opposite baseline. Five years had passed since he’d last seen him and...he looked good. He was confident, collected, and he wore that signature smirk that he used to put on before game time. 

Tobio was grown up and something about that realization made Hinata’s heart ache. He couldn’t tear his eyes away. Kageyama stared at Hinata. The look he gave him was unreadable, but Hinata could recognize the fire in his eyes anywhere. It sent shivers down his spine.

The ginger felt a bitter flame that felt like vengeance in his soul. He was going to _crush_ Kageyama Tobio.

  
  


Hinata felt like he was on top of the world as he landed the game-winning spike. This was what he’d been waiting for. Not even Kageyama, the person who knew his gameplay best, could stop him. He fucking won.

The crowd erupted in cheers and his teammates surrounded him. Hinata pinched himself to make sure he wasn’t dreaming. Across the court, Kageyama’s blue eyes were wide in shock and it sparked a sense of smug satisfaction in Hinata.

Everything was a blur as he was whisked back to the locker room so the teams could clean up for the post-game press conference. Hinata stared at himself in the bathroom mirror. For the first time in a very long time, he felt almost completely at peace with the person he saw looking back at him. 

*****

“How does it feel winning your first professional match, Hinata-kun?” one of the reporters asked, a small notebook in hand.

Hinata smiled from ear to ear at the reporter. It was kind of stupid, but being in front of a microphone and on camera made him feel so grown up. “It feels amazing. It’s a dream come true to be playing with these guys,” he replied honestly. “Just being here is something I never would have imagined as a kid.”

Another reporter piped up. “What was going through your head in those final critical moments of the game?”

“I felt like time slowed down. Especially after four close sets, the exhaustion was threatening to take over. But I knew I could rely on Miya-san to get a perfect toss to me,” answered Hinata. Next to him, Atsumu grinned and knocked him playfully on the arm. 

The reporters scribbled into their notebooks furiously, and Hinata was a little embarrassed that they didn’t seem to be asking many questions to his teammates. No one seemed to be bothered by this, though, understanding that Hinata was inevitably going to be the one to watch this season.

“Hinata-kun! Mihara Yuko of Kahoku Shimpo newspaper in Miyagi!” a journalist called out. Hinata called on her to speak. “What is it like seeing your former partner Kageyama Tobio on the opposite side of the court? It must have been difficult trying to get around someone intimately familiar with your quick attacks and agility.”

The question hit Hinata like a ton of bricks and he went silent. Atsumu elbowed him softly when the silence started to become awkward. Hinata perked up again, regaining his professional composure. 

“I guess the nice thing about knowing someone so closely like that is that you know all of their weaknesses, too,” he responded finally, a soft smile gracing his face.

The press conference went on, until finally the coaches and the team’s managers cut for time, thanking the journalists for their questions and the fans for watching. 

By the time Hinata had gotten his things together, showered, and changed into his casual clothes, most of the stadium had cleared out. He signed some autographs for waiting children, took some selfies with fans, and walked over to where his former Karasuno teammates were gathered expectantly. They pulled him into a group hug (minus Tsukishima, who waved politely but stood off to the side).

“You guys came,” Hinata beamed. “It’s so good to see you all.”

“Couldn’t miss seeing our kouhai playing against each other in the big leagues,” Sugawara smiled, one arm around Daichi and the other holding a mini version of the Karasuno banner. 

Oh yeah. They were here for Kageyama, too. Before Hinata’s smile could falter, everyone’s attention turned to someone else.

“If it isn’t the genius setter!” Ryuu called out excitedly, hand-in-hand with Shimizu. Hinata turned around slowly, and sure enough, he was face to face with dark hair and piercing blue eyes. _Fuck._

“Hello,” greeted Kageyama, face never changing from his perpetual scowl. “Thank you all for coming.”

Kageyama coughed awkwardly after a moment and Hinata blushed, realizing that he was staring at the taller man wordlessly and his former classmates had gone silent. 

“Right. Well,” Suga chirped, trying to defuse the tension. “We’re all going out tonight to celebrate Hinata’s professional debut and have a real reunion! I already made a reservation for all of us at the izakaya down the street, so let’s start heading out.”

Hinata sighed in relief as the group’s initial enthusiasm returned and the chatter grew as they walked out of the stadium together and into the bustling streets of Osaka. You could always count on Suga-san to be able to get everyone corralled. The tension seemed to relax a bit more as the group made their way inside a dimly-lit bar full of what Hinata could describe as “casual chic” – it was certainly hip, and he expected nothing less from Suga’s personal taste.

Before he could choose his own seat, Suga announced that they’d be sitting by graduation year “for old time’s sake,” which meant that Hinata’s original choice to sit next to Daichi or Nishinoya or Tadashi or literally anyone else was overruled. And because he must have done something to upset the gods in this life, he was sitting right next to Kageyama, as everyone sat together in pairs despite Suga’s rules - Yamaguchi and Tsukishima, Noya and Asahi, Ryuu and Shimizu...even Ennoshita had brought Futakuchi along.

Hinata and Kageyama avoided eye contact as everyone engaged in conversation easily as if not a day went by since they’d last seen each other. The efforts they were both clearly making to pretend the other didn’t exist were painful, and Hinata was grateful to Yachi and Yamaguchi for sensing his discomfort and bringing him into their conversations.

Suga bought rounds of drinks for everyone, ever the enabler, and soon enough Hinata felt his resolve crumble just a little as he let himself enjoy the company and celebrate his day’s accomplishment with his friends. 

“Shouyou, do you want to order some food at the bar?” Yamaguchi leaned over to Hinata.

Hinata nodded, and they both got up and made their way to the counter, the ginger leaning on Yamaguchi as he felt himself stumble a little. 

“Shou,” Yamaguchi started once they ordered. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m fine, I’m not drunk yet,” Hinata replied as he leaned against the bar.

“No, I meant how are you feeling seeing Tobio again?” the taller man clarified. He was looking at Hinata so earnestly, and Hinata cursed him for being the kind of person you couldn’t help but be completely honest with.

“Oh,” the ginger hiccuped. “I’m fine. It’s fine. Of course he’s here, we’re all here, it’s a reunion after all so I expected this…”

Yamaguchi's brow crinkled in worry at Hinata’s babbling. “Shouyou, it’s okay if you feel a little uncomfortable. It’s normal – you haven’t seen him in years,” he soothed, reaching out to take Hinata’s wrist and rub circles into it. Hinata looked down to see a glint of gold on Yamaguchi’s left ring finger. The deep feelings of loneliness and bitterness were building in his gut again. It wasn’t Yamaguchi’s fault, but the ring just further reminded Hinata how everyone he knew seemed to have their person except him.

“I don’t want to make it weird. I’m trying so hard not to make it weird,” Hinata sighed. “I don’t want to ruin everyone’s night.”

“You’re not going to make it weird and you’re not ruining anyone’s night,” replied Yamaguchi, squeezing Hinata’s wrist reassuringly.

The bartender arrived back with their food and Yamaguchi and Hinata made their way back to the table with the small plates.

Hinata sighed again. “Tadashi, what do I do?” he asked.

Yamaguchi stopped in his tracks for a moment and gave Hinata an unreadable look. “It might help if you talk to him like a regular person,” he advised, not unkindly.

It was so simple but Hinata felt like he had some sort of mini-breakthrough.

When they arrived back at their seats, they fell back into the flow of the group. Suga was red-faced and animatedly sharing his favorite embarrassing memories of their former teammates as he leaned into Daichi and everyone was laughing along fondly. Hinata wanted the joy he felt at being with his found family to last forever.

“So, Tobio,” Tsukishima started once the conversations simmered down among the smaller groups at the table. Kageyama looked up from the yakitori he was eating. “Are you still a pussy after all this time?”

The raven-haired man choked on his food. “ _What did you say?_ ” he scowled deeper.

Hinata had a bad feeling about where this was headed. He looked around, but it seemed like no one except their small group had heard.

“Tsukki!!” Yamaguchi scolded but the blonde looked unbothered.

“I’m just saying – I know you lost today but it seems like a sore loser move to pretend like Hinata doesn’t exist when we’re literally celebrating him,” Tsukki went on, staring directly at Kageyama.

Poor Yachi looked like she was about to pass out. “Guys…” she began.

“Don’t worry, it's all in jest, Yacchan,” Tsukki smirked. “But then again, I’m not surprised at how little you’ve changed over the years if you can’t even face your ex properly.”

Hinata looked around the bar, desperate for a distraction.

“Just because you and Yamaguchi are engaged doesn’t mean we can all have perfect relationships!” Kageyama sputtered and Hinata froze.

Before the conversation could take a nosedive for the worse, Suga was passing out tequila shots to everyone at the table. The mood immediately lifted.

Hinata eyed the shot glass in Kageyama’s hand. It looked foreign, and the ginger realized that he hadn’t been around Kageyama enough over the years to see him do something as mundane as _drink._ It was something so normal and yet the Kageyama that haunted his mind was still eighteen and unsure of his future.

“Alright, everyone, glasses up!” Suga called out, his face glowing pink from the last two hours of nonstop drinking. Daichi looked mildly worried. Everyone raised their glasses. “ _Kanpai!_ ”

The tequila burned in the back of Hinata’s throat and he cringed at the taste. Tequila was always fucking disgusting, but he wasn’t turning down any drink on a night out. Still, it was getting late and his vision was blurry and Hinata cursed his waning tolerance. He stepped away from the table to get a glass of water at the bar, hoping it would ease the pounding in his chest and clear his head.

“Shouyou,” said an unmistakable voice behind him. Hinata turned to see Kageyama, intensity written all over his face but his eyes pointed at the floor.

“Tobio,” Hinata coughed awkwardly, his cheeks reddening. “Hey.”

“Hey.”

A lot of things between them were different, but at least Hinata could count on Kageyama to still be as awkward as ever.

“Is that seat taken?” The taller man asked, and Hinata shook his head.

“All yours,” he replied curtly, and Kageyama sat.

The air between them was charged but silent, and Hinata took small sips of his water just so that he’d have something to do. It’d be rude to go back to the table after Kageyama had asked if anyone was sitting next to him, after all.

Kageyama coughed again, looking down at his drink. “You did great today,” he said emotionlessly, but Hinata could tell that he meant it. He felt his face grow warm, but he blamed it on the alcohol. “Brazil did you good.”

“Thanks,” replied Hinata. It was progress – they were speaking to each other, and it was still weird, but they weren’t doing the weird avoiding thing anymore. 

“I was excited to play with you again when I found out you were coming back to Japan,” Kageyama spoke again, seeming to relax a little.

The ginger looked up then. “Huh? How’d you find out? I didn’t text you,” he yelped.

Kageyama’s frown deepened. “Glad to see you’re still an idiot,” he retorted, and for a moment it felt as if nothing had changed. “Your contract with the Jackals was all over sports news. You had an interview with _Volleyball Monthly._ Of course I would find out.”

“Oh yeah.”

The raven-haired man snorted. “ _Boke_ ,” Kageyama said under his breath as he brought the cup to his lips, but Hinata saw the hint of a smile on his lips.

“I see you’re still as much of an asshole as ever,” the ginger replied, feeling bold.

Kageyama turned on him abruptly, face scrunched in anger. “You take that back you _baka_ –” the raven-haired man began before seeing Hinata hiding his giggles behind his hand.

“And you’re just as easy to rile up, I see!” Shouyou barked, no longer hiding his bright smile as his eyes crinkled.

He felt his shoulders relax as Tobio fought back a smile. From there, the conversation began to move forward, the awkwardness between them dissipating the longer they spoke. Tobio offered to buy him a drink and from then on with every new detail of their lives they caught each other up on, a new drink was ordered. 

Hinata told Kageyama his favorite moments from Carnival; Kageyama’s leg brushed against his. Tobio recalled the initial frustration of being on a team with Ushijima, someone even blunter than him; Shouyou leaned in a little closer as he spoke. Hinata brought up the week that Oikawa was in Rio, hiding a satisfied grin behind his glass as he watched Tobio’s jaw clench; Kageyama placed a hand on his knee.

By the time Hinata’s body felt properly warm with the buzz of alcohol, he and Tobio were wrapped up in each other, faces only inches apart and limbs tangled under the bar. Shouyou totally _wasn’t_ drunk at all even though his eyes kept drifting to Kageyama’s lips as he spoke instead of listening to what he was saying. He was absolutely _not_ drunk as he reached a hand out to cup the other man’s face, stroking his cheekbone with his thumb. Hinata was not intoxicated _at all_ when he pulled Tobio’s mouth towards his own and whispered, “ _You wanna get out of here?”_

But Shouyou was definitely too drunk to notice the pointed looks and knowing eyes of his former teammates as he and Tobio bid their messy adieus and thank-you-for-comings, stumbling out of the restaurant hand in hand. In the corner of his eye, Hinata thought he saw a smirk gracing Suga’s face, but he brushed it off as the drinks.

He didn’t feel lonely tonight. The yearning that constantly churned Hinata’s stomach was quiet as he and Kageyama hopped into a cab, instead replaced by hopeful pounding in his chest.

The minute Hinata opened his apartment door and stumbled inside, Kageyama was on him – shutting the door and pushing him against it, leaning down to pull him into a filthy kiss. Their hands roamed, the taller man’s deft hands pushing Hinata’s team jacket down his shoulders, arms until it was _off_ , and the ginger moaned shamelessly when he felt soft lips suck at the sensitive spot right under his jaw. Hinata’s head was spinning and he wasn’t sure whether the intoxication was from the alcohol or how fucking horny he was.

Kageyama’s knee pushed Hinata’s legs open without any resistance and the ginger parted his lips as an invitation for _more._ The raven-haired man didn’t hold back as they shed their clothes, throwing them every which way as they moved to Hinata’s room and fell into the bed. Completely naked now, Kageyama paused to take in the way Hinata was flushed underneath him, his body much stronger than it used to be. 

Kageyama hitched up Hinata’s leg and leaned down to press his lips to the pale skin of his thigh and it sent a jolt of electricity through Hinata. He motioned to the bedside table and thankfully Kageyama got the hint. 

Even with the blur in his vision, Tobio looked like a damn dream as he hovered above and worked him open with his fingers, and later, his cock. And yet, Hinata couldn’t believe it was real – that he wasn’t actually passed out drunk and dreaming. 

Hinata came with Kageyama’s name on his lips and as they buried themselves into the sheets after and drifted to sleep, Hinata couldn’t help but feel more satisfied than he had in the last four years.

*****

It felt natural – the warmth Hinata felt as the sunlight poured into his bedroom coupled with the peace he felt as he woke up wrapped in strong arms. The man in front of him stirred and pulled Hinata in closer, nuzzling into his bright orange hair. 

And then it hit him that the comfort he felt was an illusion. He might’ve taken Kageyama home last night, but it didn’t change anything. At least, not at the deeper levels.

The man next to him squeezed harder, and Hinata decided he couldn’t do this. Slowly, Hinata pushed himself out of Kageyama’s arms, hoping he wouldn’t wake him. When he finally pulled himself away, he sat up and took a look at the man next to him. Purple bruises peppered his neck.

Hinata looked at the mirror in the corner of his room and he flushed when he got an eyeful of the sheer number of bruises covering his own skin from his jaw down to his chest. He ran a finger down each one and pressed into a few. The soft ache of the touch reminded him that last night was very, very real.

“Hinata,” the dark-haired man said groggily, leaning up on his elbows as he wiped the sleep from his eyes. Hinata froze. 

“Kageyama,” Hinata greeted back awkwardly. The headache that accompanied a night of drinking was beginning to make itself known, and he winced.

“Hey, are you okay?” asked Kageyama, reaching out for Hinata’s arm.

“Just the hangover, it’s fine,” replied Hinata curtly. He inched closer to the edge of the bed. There was a pause as Kageyama dropped his hand. Neither of them knew what to say as the tension between them returned. 

The silence was deafening. It was clear Kageyama wanted to stay. But Hinata didn’t know what he himself wanted. All he could do was stare at the ground.

“Shouyou,” Kageyama started. Hinata looked up. He wasn’t sure how much time had passed. The ginger looked up, sheets still pooled around his waist. Tobio was staring at him intently, the sapphire of his eyes seeming to glow. “I know you probably want me to leave, but can we talk first?”

A wave of fear washed over Hinata. “I don’t know if I want to hear what you have to say,” he replied. “But fine.”

“I still love you, Shouyou.”

“So then why’d you leave?” Hinata burst. His hands were beginning to shake. This couldn’t be happening. How _dare_ Kageyama say this right now? His words couldn’t be true, he must have still been feeling the post-sex emotions. 

The dark-haired man’s eyes narrowed. Hinata could recognize the anger behind them anywhere.

“Because you said you wanted to!” Tobio shot back. “I wanted to do what was best for you!”

“You knew how I felt about you and you still broke up with me!”

“Well, you agreed to it!”

“But everything was going so well! It was perfect, and you ruined it!” Hinata felt rage burning in his blood. He was desperate, he’d held onto his feelings for so long, only talking to a select few people and pushing the rest of it down. He refused to be the person that couldn’t fucking let go after a breakup. And now everything was spilling out. “I tried so hard to forget about you in Rio. I even hooked up with Oikawa!”

Kageyama blanched. “You what.”

The silence returned briefly while Hinata processed what was happening. “I said, I hooked up with Oikawa-san,” he repeated.

“With _him_?!?” 

Hinata felt his amber eyes widen as he continued to push at Kageyama’s feelings. “Yeah, and it was _good._ ”

Another flash of anger passed through Kageyama’s eyes as he clenched at the bedsheets. “I bet you hooked up with that fuckboy setter of yours, too, didn’t you?” he snarled.

Hinata flushed in a moment of shock – how was it possible for Kageyama to guess that? He scowled, the bitterness rising in his bare chest. “You don’t own me, Bakageyama, so what if I did?!?” he bit his lip at the embarrassment of letting the old nickname slip. “You don’t get a fucking say in who I involve myself with because _we’re not together._ ”

He knew that it was sort of a low blow, but what else was he supposed to say? Tobio had no right to be in his business like that, especially after what he did. Suddenly, Kageyama grabbed Hinata’s wrist.

“Well, maybe we should be.”

Hinata’s eyes went wide and it was starting to click in place. So Kageyama regretted breaking things off after all. “Oh,” he started. “Oh, you wanna get back together with me _so_ bad.”

Kageyama didn’t respond, just glared at him and tightened his grip, so Hinata continued his goading. “Well, what if I don’t want to get back together, hmm? I bet you haven’t even dated or had sex with anyone since high school! How’s your right hand been treating you?”

“Well, maybe I didn’t because I’m still in love with you!”

The ginger ignored the confession. Hinata leaned in to get in Kageyama’s face as he taunted him. “You were probably _so_ happy to fuck me last night since you haven’t gotten any action since high school,” he growled.

“Obviously, dumbass, so why don’t you let me fuck you again?” Kageyama shot back, nose-to-nose with Hinata this time. Their breaths were ragged and a rosy hue tinted their cheeks as they stared each other down.

“Well, since you’re so _desperate_ for it,” whispered Hinata, and before he could think his next move through, he was straddling Kageyama and pulling him into a kiss.

They always moved so naturally when they were together. They knew each other so well, and anytime they were off-sync it just took a little extra work until they were back to being the freak duo. With Kageyama’s fingers raking down his back and the other hand tangled in his hair, Hinata couldn’t help but think that this was the same.

Even after all these years and with all the relearning they would need to do, they somehow know where to touch, where to kiss, where to make each other unravel. Hinata groaned as he pressed his hips into Kageyama’s, eliciting a gasp from the raven-haired man.

“Tobio,” breathed Hinata. He took one of Kageyama’s hands and guided it between his legs. The taller man sighed when he felt how hard Hinata was and dropped his head to Hinata’s shoulder. “How do you want me?”

Kageyama lifted his head and ran a finger across Hinata’s jaw, pulling him in so that their lips brushed. “Just like this,” he said so softly, it was almost a whisper. The ginger shivered. “I want to see you.”

This was new.

It hit Shouyou suddenly how much the two of them had grown in the years that they were apart. Five years ago, they were skinny, bony, awkward kids who fumbled around, blushed furiously, and giggled uncontrollably at the mere idea of sex and thought the word ‘lube’ was funny. The first time they tried to have sex had been a total bust in every way and Hinata smiled against Kageyama’s lips at the memory. 

“What are you thinking about?” asked Kageyama, staring up to look at Hinata. The blues of his eyes were barely visible around his lust-blown pupils. Even with how hungry he looked, Hinata could still see the earnestness behind them.

“Honestly?”

“Honestly.”

Hinata dropped his lips to Kageyama’s bared neck and wrapped a hand around both of their cocks. Kageyama groaned and leaned his head back further, giving Hinata’s mouth better access to leave marks.

“I’m thinking about how much we’ve changed in five years,” replied Hinata when he finally pulled away. 

“And how much is that?” asked the taller man, his voice shuddering slightly as Hinata stroked them languidly.

“Mm, you’re sexier now. More confident. Stronger,” listed Hinata. He didn’t have to look; he knew Kageyama was rolling his eyes. Hinata looked at Kageyama through lidded eyes and with a gorgeous flush along his cheeks. He knew he looked ruined already. “So are you gonna make good on that promise to fuck me or what?”

Kageyama moved his hands to grab Hinata’s ass and _squeezed._ The ginger yelped. “Always rushing me,” muttered Kageyama, scowling. “Who’s the desperate one now?”

He moved to grab the lube and slicked his fingers and Hinata shivered in anticipation. The ginger sighed when he felt the cool touch against his entrance.

“Relax for me, Shouyou,” Tobio whispered, but the command was clear.

“I’m all yours, Tobio,” rasped Hinata as Kageyama slipped inside and opened him up. 

A wave of irrational jealousy washed over Hinata as his mind drifted – when did Kageyama get so good at this? _Who_ had he been with? Had he been looking for a distraction, too?

The thoughts were wiped away once Kageyama found Hinata’s prostate and curled his fingers just right. _None of that matters when we’re here right now._ For all the ways Hinata and Kageyama knew each other – how they worked, how they played, how they moved – there was still so much more to explore, and Hinata couldn’t wait.

“I’m ready,” Hinata panted against Kageyama’s lips. The dark-haired man curled his fingers again. “ _Fuck_ – ah, Tobio!”

Kageyama smirked but said nothing as he slipped his fingers out, leaving Hinata wincing at the loss. He pulled Hinata into another searing kiss, licking along his bottom lips to get his mouth open. In the moment of vulnerability, Kageyama rolled them over so that Hinata was on his back.

“You were saying?” teased Kageyama, sapphire eyes boring into him. Hinata felt a small sense of defeat in this position. Kageyama Tobio was going to be the death of him. 

“I was saying fuck me already,” replied Hinata, letting his hands roam across Kageyama’s chest and abs. “Fuck me like you want me. Fuck me like you believe in me. _Fuck me like you love me_.”

There wasn’t much more that needed to be said. They both knew that waiting any longer would just be dragging it out. Kageyama grabbed more lube and moved to get a condom but Hinata stopped him.

“I want to feel you. All of you,” he said, eyes black with arousal, and Kageyama felt his throat dry up. He simply nodded.

Kageyama pushed Hinata’s legs wider to give himself more space as he lined his dick against Hinata’s hole, pushing in slowly to give Hinata time to breathe. By the time Kageyama was bottomed out, Hinata was a panting mess, sweat beading his forehead and his skin flushed pink from his cheeks to his chest.

“You look amazing right now,” Kageyama remarked. Strands of black hair were beginning to fall out from where he had parted it and stuck to his forehead as he pulled his hips back slightly and began to move. The honest compliments that Kageyama gave always caught Hinata off-guard – there were never any lies behind them. Hinata’s heart jumped and he closed his eyes to focus on the feeling of that man above him splitting him open.

Hinata wrapped his legs around Kageyama’s waist – he wanted to be as close to him as possible. He knew that without a condom, the raven-haired man wasn’t going to last as long but it didn’t matter. This was everything he’d been needing for years, and Hinata would be damned if he let it get away again.

“Ah, shit, Tobio,” Hinata swore, his words eventually fading into nonsense as Kageyama fucked him. With a hand on himself and the intensity of the moment, he knew he would come soon. “So good, so fucking good…”

He wrapped his free arm around Kageyama’s neck, where bruises were beginning to bloom. He was desperate to be close to the other man. The heat was building in the pit of Hinata’s stomach and he could feel release on the horizon. His thoughts were a pile of mush at this point – the only thing his brain could process (and if Hinata was being honest, even that was a struggle) was the fact that Kageyama was his person after all.

“Wanna see you when you come, Shouyou,” breathed Kageyama, his own blush beginning to creep down his neck. His gaze was so hungry that Hinata had to close his eyes. “Tell me when you’re close.”

“I’m almost there,” Hinata gasped out. He could tell by the stuttering thrusts that Kageyama was, too. “Tobio, look at me.”

The other man did as he was told. Their eyes met and the intensity was so strong, so electric, that Hinata almost looked away. “Come for me, Shouyou,” Kageyama commanded, his voice low and almost guttural.

It was enough to push Hinata over the edge and he came in hot spurts across his stomach and tears welling up in his eyes. Kageyama was still going, and Hinata was surprised that he came first. All that being said, the continued fullness and overstimulation mixed with the drop from his high was sending aftershocks through his body. He secretly loved it. “Missed this...missed you,” whispered Hinata against Kageyama’s ear. “Keep going, want you to fill me up.”

That did it. Kageyama groaned as he came, burying his face into Hinata’s neck. “ _Fuck,_ Shou, you’re amazing…” his words faded into soft kisses being peppered into the ginger’s neck as he pulled out slowly and rolled onto his back.

Hinata wasn’t sure what time it was, but sunlight bathed his room in gold and yellow; and even after all that, he felt the post-sex exhaustion creeping through his body. Next to him, Kageyama’s eyes were still closed as he tried to catch his breath. He looked so peaceful, and Hinata leaned over to pull him into a kiss that wasn’t quite firm enough to be chaste, but not wet enough to be filthy. There was intention behind it, and Hinata only meant for it to say one thing that still meant so much. _I love you. Don’t leave._

“Don’t sleep yet, Bakageyama,” Hinata sighed happily, forehead-to-forehead with the raven-haired man. He hopped out of his bed and offered his hand to Kageyama. “Come shower, we’re gross.”

Kageyama smiled and took Hinata’s hand, following him to his bathroom. It was simple, white tile floors and cream walls – a stark contrast to the shock of orange hair in front of him. They were silent as Hinata turned the knob to start the hot water, but this time there was no awkwardness, no discomfort, no tension. Even with the new territory, it felt easy again and Hinata couldn’t hide his smile as they cleaned each other off, taking turns washing their hair and stealing kisses. 

“I was serious, you know,” said Kageyama as he pulled away from a soapy kiss and gazed down at the ginger. “About still being in love with you.”

Hinata knew. Kageyama was always shit at hiding his feelings. “Me too,” he said seriously, and the dark-haired man cupped his cheek. A smirk played at the edge of Hinata’s lips. “About how I had sex with Oikawa.”

Kageyama’s eyes narrowed and he pinched Hinata’s side. “ _Boke!”_ he yelped, but Hinata just laughed and pulled him closer as he went to rinse off.

“I’m just kidding,” said Hinata through his giggles. “I’m still in love with you, too.”

There was a pause between them as they both considered their confessions, the steam rising from soft skin.

“So are we back together, then?” Hinata asked, moving his head to look at Kageyama.

“If you want to be?” replied Kageyama.

“I’ve wanted to since the moment you broke up with me.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Yeah, you should be, idiot.”

Kageyama shut him up with more kisses and a squeeze on the ass.

When they were changed and crawling back into bed to nurse their delayed hangovers, the peace that Hinata was feeling had intensified into full-blown serenity as he let himself be engulfed in Kageyama’s arms. The nagging feeling that had haunted him for the last five years was nowhere to be found.

Things weren’t perfect between them yet. There were plenty of things they still had to talk through. But all that mattered was that Kageyama was back in his life. Kageyama was his again, and for the first time in a while, Hinata felt whole.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you all for reading!! kudos and comments always appreciated! feel free to scream at me about all your ships over on twitter at [@FUTACOOCHlE](https://twitter.com/FUTACOOCHlE) (with a lowercase 'L')
> 
> i am also on tumblr at [kenji-futacoochie](https://kenji-futacoochie.tumblr.com) (but tbh I'm not super active on there anymore!) 
> 
> next part should hopefully take less time to write and will be based on 'six thirty' by ari!


End file.
